Annoying her was a great idea
by RomEdy Girl
Summary: "Are you trying to be annoying?" Asked Tarika, finally fed up with the hinting or might she say babbling from Abhijeet. Abhijeet, finally happy to see he was successful at getting her attention replied rather innocently "Depends. Is it working?" My first AbhiRika one shot/drabble. Please R&R.


**Summery** : "Are you trying to be annoying?" Asked Tarika, finally fed up with the hinting or might she say babbling from Abhijeet. Abhijeet, finally happy to see he was successful at getting her attention replied rather innocently "Depends. Is it working?" My first AbhiRika one shot/drabble. Please RR.

 **Disclaimer** : Not that I own something other than the plot. But I just thought I might as well say this. 'I don't own C.I.D'.

"..." Characters talking

'...' Characters thoughts

 **Warning -** There are no hindi words used in this fic so am sorry. But I promise you people I will try my best to add hindi words next time. Hindi is not my first language so it's bit difficult for me. I'm warning you beforehand.

 **A/N** \- If anyone is still reading then, Hello! Romedy Girl here. This is my first fiction here on this website and I hope you guys like it. I know it's not the best but I want to remind you guys that it's my first here and I will certainly try to improve.

 **Edit:A/N -** Thank you all for reviewing guys. You guys are the best. I have corrected some minor errors for now. But please tell me if you notice some more errors.

 ** _Annoying her was a great idea..._**

"Are you trying to be annoying? " Asked Tarika, finally fed up with the hinting or might she say babbling from Abhijeet.

Abhijeet, finally happy to see he was successful at getting her attention replied rather innocently "Depends. Is it working?"

Tarika, knowing he's playing with her groaned and sat back on her chair beside her. Yes, it _was_ a normal day she thought bitterly. Shewas busy with her work which Salunkhe sir had assigned her two days ago. She was so busy with other works that the main reports that was given by Salunkhe sir went completely unnoticed by her.

Then after she noticed that the reports that went unnoticed by her for the past two days had a due date for the submission which was, in fact today, at 4:30pm in the H. Q. She cursed under her breath after remembering what had happened after that.

She was working on that particular report, when the Forensic Lab's double doors flung open to reveal her long time crush now love interest, Abhijeet Srivatsav walking in rather nervously. And yes, you heard it right people. Tarika had had a crush on Abhijeet from the first month she joined C. I. D, which was a few years ago. At first she thought he was an annoying scrawny little officer who liked to interrupt others, or come to conclusions quickly before his seniors. But she didn't blame him. He was a new officer too, just like her, new to C. I. D and their rules and stuff. But now, in present Abhijeet had definitely matured not only as a officer but as a man too. He now had slightly muscled body probably because of the daily routines he has to go through, with his facial features more toughened then before. He was a really sharp shooter now and a game changer too. His last minute plans always worked the magic. And just like him, her feelings for him also started to grow. From a immature crush into a beautiful feeling called Love, as she had read in a few romance/fantasy novels.

She was not a fan of cheesy things, but whenever she saw a interesting romance novel, the teenager inside her would take the better of her and buy it instantly like a...

"... te with me? "

Wait. Ah, what did he say? Oh yeah, she was spacing out during whatever he had to say. OK, now she was spacing out, again.

Coming out of her trance she managed to let out a "What did you say? " Thank heavens she did not stutter or else she would have had a hard time with Abhijeet.

Abhijeet looked annoyed at this, probably because he said something important to her. But the question was, what?

Taking in a deep breath, which she assumed was to keep his nerves calm. "I said, I have had a crush on you from almost 2 years now and it's still not fading and I think that you are now, more than just a crush to me. Okay now am babbling" 'again' she added. " I was just wondering if you would like to go out on-a-date-with-me?" How much ever he tried to keep his racing heart calm and his nervesness under control, he could not end the sentence without stuttering. The way she was looking at him, curiously with that beautiful eyes of hers. Her bangs out of their tucked place. Oh, how much he wanted to tuck that bang back into their original place, only so he could see her gorgeous eyes again. He literally shook his head to shake off that desire and waited for her reply praying to the heavens, it to be positive.

Tarika, who had thought this day to be a disaster had a look of disbelief but it was covered as soon as it came, replaced with sly grin. With a sigh she said "Well, if you so much want to go out with me you could have just asked, you know? Now, that you are asking me. Yes, I would love to go on a date with you Abhijeet. But after I finish my incomplete work here." With quick peck on his cheeks she went back near microscope she was focusing on before she was distracted leaving a dumbfounded Abhijeet behind only to mumble after snapping out of it that,

' _Annoying her was not the best idea but it certainly was a great idea'_

* * *

 **A/N -** How was it? I also know it was short but I just wanted to try my hands on this couple first. Am sorry for the OoCness and errors in this story. Please comment I want to know if I should continue writing or not. Reviews are very much appreciated. Criticisms are also accepted as long as their constructive(Please don't be too harsh). I have edited this but please mention if there are any errors or grammatical mistakes.

And if you are interested please check my profile. I am not so new here but I still don't have plenty of friends so it will be nice to have a few more friends. Pm me or tell me in your reviews if u want to be friends. If I get many reviews I'll post a new KeVi or AbhiRika one shot before Christmas as a 'thank you' gesture.

 **Edit: A/N -** Thank you so much Taru, KamiKaze Knight, aditi, Arushi, shadow grey, kavi fan, arooj, Luv duo Nd purvi, J, SSS, Guest and Read-Them-On for reviewing. Thanks for favoring the story.

As I mentioned earlier a 'KaVi story' is on it's way. And dear SSS, if you're reading this then I promise you that I will write a DarEya story for you. But not this month as I am having some tests this week and next. But I will surely write one soon.

\- _**Romedy Girl**_


End file.
